A New Love
by G. Malfoy
Summary: Rating for mild language. Ginny is heartbroken...who can save her?
1. Chapter 1

Ah here I come back form not updating for a long time...oh Holy Crap!!!!!! Sorry...home star joke. Anyway, I have a new story to post mostly by the request (threats) of my friend, Haley. Well I hope you like it. ~Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing...no matter how much I want to be able to take Tom Felton and tie him up in my room and never let him go...oh, sorry. On with the story.  
  
This story is dedicated to my friend Haley. Love, your little mermaid. ^_^  
  
Virginia Elizabeth Weasley lay face down on her four-poster bed in her 7th year (she's been moved up a year) Head Girl dormitory. A crumpled piece of parchment was clenched in her fist. She sniffed, and then rolled over onto her back, a tear running down her already soaked cheeks.  
She looked at the piece of parchment, blotted with tear stains. Her upper lip rose into a snarl as she felt the anger rise within her.  
Her boyfriend of almost a year, Aden, had broken up with her just over an hour ago, in a letter. He hadn't even had the courage to say it to her face. Apparently, according to the letter, he hadn't the time to be with her, he was confused, he hated the way she made him feel; 'Whatever the hell that means.' Ginny thought. Also, it said that he still loved her, it just wasn't the same.  
Tears welled up in her eyes again as she re-read the letter. She felt the anger again, stronger this time. She crumpled the letter into a tight ball and threw it across the room. Then, she stomped over to her magically charmed CD/ Stereo system and played one of her favorite songs, "Little Black Back Pack" by Strokes Nine. As the rock/alternative music played, she stormed around the room, throwing things, breaking things.  
Finally, as the song ended, she picked up a gold vase with a blood red rose, a present from Aden, and threw it, hitting the door that connected the Head Girl room with the Head Boy room.  
As a result of this, the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, wrenched the door open.  
"Weasley, what in the hell are you-" He started, but stopped short when he saw the small redheaded girl sitting on the floor, sobbing. His eyebrows furrowed with the confusion. "Hey, Ginny, what's the matter?" He asked. Ever since he had gotten used to living next to a Weasley, he had become kind of, almost, caring to her.  
Ginny looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and pointed to the crumpled paper on the floor.  
Draco walked over to it, picked it up and read it, his expression becoming angrier with each sentence.  
"That son of a—Ginny are you okay?" He said, sitting down beside her (AN: I know, a bit OOC...deal with it ^_^).  
She looked up at him and nodded, then burst into tears, shaking her head 'no.'  
Draco wrapped his arms around her, gently rocking her back and forth.  
Soon her sobs subsided and she looked up at him.  
"What am I going to do?" She asked him, curling deeper into his embrace.  
"You're going to forget about him. Obviously he's an utter imbecile not to see what he's letting go, and I refuse to let you see stupid people." He said, comforting her and trying to lighten the mood.  
Ginny gave a small laugh, "You sounded like Ron when you said that." She said.  
"You wound me, Virginia." Draco said making her laugh again.  
Ginny sighed, "This really sucks." She said to him.  
"I know, babe, but it will get better, I promise." He said.  
"Hmm." Was her only response.  
"Hey, we're going to be late for the Prefect meeting." Draco said suddenly, looking at the clock on the wall, which was inching towards 'LATE.'  
"All right, you go ahead, I'm going to fix myself up first." Ginny said, as she got up from the floor and walked over to her vanity.  
"Okay, I'll see you there. I'll get those yahoos afraid and (in a totally non-prison bitch kind of way) willing." He said, winking at her as he walked to the door  
"Be nice." She said, smiling.  
He walked to the door and opened it.  
"Draco?" Came Ginny's voice.  
"Yeah?" He said, turning around to see that she was right in front of him.  
Ginny looked up at him, "Thanks." She said, then stood up on her tiptoes, pulled his head to hers and kissed him.  
It was a sweet, chaste kiss.  
When she pulled away, she looked, shyly, away from his face.  
He put his hand on her cheek, pulled her face back to face his, bent down and kissed her back, deeply.  
"You're welcome." He said, after he had pulled away. Then he slipped out the door, leaving Ginny standing there, eyes wide with her fingers against her lips.  
All she could think about was his warm, soft lips against hers and how strange it had felt. Yet, at the same time...how right it had felt.  
  
Well that's it for chapter one. Chapter two will be up in a couple of days. Hope you enjoy it. See ya.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well here I come back with chapter 2...oh holy crap!!!! Once again...I apologize. Anyway, here's chapter 2...also to the demand of Haley...^_^. ~Enjoy  
  
Ginny walked into the Head Boy-Head Girl/Prefect office, only about ten minutes late. After she had gotten over, somewhat, the little snog session between she and Draco, she had fixed herself up; renewing the makeup she was wearing and recasting the charm she had put on her hair to keep it straight.  
  
She looked up at Draco when she came in to see him looking at her with the same puzzled/thoughtful look on his face as, she was sure, reflected on hers. She took her normal seat, next to him.  
  
"Nice to see you could join us, Head Girl." Hermione said, not in a mean way, but she was still as little miffed that Ginny had gotten Head Girl instead of herself.  
  
"Hi, Herms." Ginny said, a little distracted.  
  
"Anyway on with the meeting..." Draco said, trying to ease the awkwardness that was quickly beginning to fill the room. The meeting went on as normal, the awkwardness coming up only a few times.  
  
After the meeting, everyone was filing out of the room and Draco and  
Ginny were lingering behind, straightening chairs and desks.  
  
Suddenly they both realized that they were the only ones left in the  
room.  
  
They looked up at each other and Ginny blushed and looked away. Then she started toward the door, but Draco beat her to it. He shut the door and stood in front of it.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
Then Ginny moved toward him, pressing him against the door as Draco bent down and captured her lips with his.  
  
The kiss quickly deepened.  
  
Draco lifted off the door and then turned them around, pressing Ginny against the door.  
  
"Wait, wait, Draco, mmm, Draco." Ginny said, bringing her hands up to hold his face.  
  
Draco finally broke from her, resting his forehead on hers.  
  
"Draco, what is this?" Ginny asked him, breathless.  
  
"I-I don't know," Draco said, rubbing his hand on her hip, where it lay. "I've never felt like this."  
  
"Like what?" Ginny asked him, hesitantly, her eyes shining up at him.  
  
"Like I'm not in control, like I'm...I don't know, I-I think, I think..." Draco stuttered, desperately wishing to say what he was thinking.  
  
"What Draco?" Ginny asked.  
  
He looked into her eyes and saw the sincere concern and warmth there.  
  
"I think I'm in-in love with you, Virginia." Draco said, sighing with relief at finally having said it.  
  
Ginny just stared at him for a moment. Did he really just say that? Aden had told her he'd loved her many times before, however it had never once felt as right as it did coming from Draco's lips.  
  
Thinking that, Ginny focused her eyes on his thin lips. Then she looked up at him with tear-brimmed eyes. "I-I love you, too, Draco, but I don't want to get hurt again." She stammered out, more tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Hey, come here," Draco said, pulling her into a gentle, yet firm, embrace. "I would never, ever hurt you. You can't lose your faith in everyone just because of one biological mistake." He said, making her laugh a little. He, then, put her at a little less than arms length and looked at her, "Are you okay?" He asked her.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled at him. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest, "I am now." She said.  
  
Draco smiled and hugged her back. "Come on, let's get out of here." Draco said.  
  
"Okay." Ginny said, then took his hand ad followed him out of the room.  
  
Draco stopped her in the doorway, bent and gave her a sweet kiss,  
which she returned. Then they walked off down the corridor together,  
hand in hand. 


End file.
